


【论坛体】你们有没有听过双龙兄弟的传说呀?

by Burningface



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 论坛体
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	【论坛体】你们有没有听过双龙兄弟的传说呀?

**Author's Note:**

> 黑历史搬运
> 
> 一篇非常清淡的论坛体，非常清淡的源藏，只是想写写他们身边人看到的他们，并且设法却没法理解他们，所以这篇文章里，没有一个人是全对的。感觉甚至tag打得勉强了。
> 
> 为了区分方便大家都取了蔬菜名，见谅。
> 
> 并且花村在静冈是一篇推测文的结论，就沿用了。

【闲聊】你们有没有听过双龙兄弟的传说呀?

1L楼主

楼主坐标静冈县，具体在花村附近。前些天放学和朋友闲逛到花村的一家旧货屋，在里面发现了一本老书，连封面也没有。上面画了双龙的传说，大致是说北风神龙和南风神龙一起维持天界平衡与和谐，最后为了统治权发起争执，然后南风神龙击败了他的兄弟。

书的后面应该是残缺了，就到此为止了，我反复翻了几次，除了画面很精致以外完全不觉得这是个完整的故事。问了店主大叔，他只告诉我花村是被神龙庇护云云，并不说结局。

晚上回去问了奶奶，她好像以前也是在花村生活的。不过她只让我不要问那么多，瞬间让我好奇心大增。真的很想知道这个故事的结局呀，难道是什么念不成的咒语嘛。求知情人回复呀。

2L 魔芋

我爷爷活到了104岁。

3L青椒

楼上别这么无情呀，年轻人有个好奇心怎么啦

花村……我记得好像是一个什么黑道家族的领地吧？ 

4L黄瓜

哎呀，这么一说我好像有点记起来了，以前还蛮有名的什么来着

怕不是势力范围内说话不方便，搞不好你奶奶以前是做打手的

5L白菜

楼上开什么脑洞！满脑子都是杀手奶奶了。那个好像是山口组吧。

6L豆腐

回复5L白菜：别什么都山口组啊，他们是万圣节送糖的那个

是岛田吧！岛田城！我中二一个同学也是静冈的，那时候天天幻想着自己是忍者呢

7L番茄

岛田？他们不是已经安静很久了吗，我记得好像家主跑路内部分解了吧

想想我高中那会，几个哥们天天跟我吹黑道上怎样怎样，几个家族的内部故事编得那叫一个精彩。说起来有一个现在是插画师，说不定楼主看到的就是这家伙乱画的，伪造成老东西买大钱

8L西兰花

喂感觉你们偏题了。楼主好啊，在下也是花村边上人，感觉我们是校友，你是不是在花村上学？我应该比你大，我明年就毕业了。

噢然后我直说了！那个店我去过，书我也看过，你要去问边上拉面店老板的女儿，总之她跟我说最后神龙就附着在了岛田家族的血脉中导致他们每一代都要跟自己的同辈骨肉拔刀相向，大型魔幻主义……为了听这个故事我可是被迫多买了几块叉烧:(

9L楼主

回复4L黄瓜：我奶奶以前是料理师

回复7L番茄：不不，那本书很老的，感觉没法伪造

回复9L西兰花：对的！学长你好！什么原来结局是这样的吗……感觉要用画的形式也很难表现吧……

10L土豆

这年头还装神弄鬼啊，中二家族没救了，一看就吃枣药丸

11L豆腐

黑道这种设定本来就中二嘛！而且岛田还要以忍者系为招牌，反正高中生都迷得不要不要的

12L玉米

你们还真别说，我在花村长大，岛田家那时候特别厉害的，每年搞一次那种大庆典。

虽然大门一关我们外面的普通老百姓不知道他们在里面捣鼓什么，但在我高中的时候有一次大人们讨论晚上看到天空中有蓝色的龙出现，而且好多人都看到了，总不能是集体做梦。

说起来，我和岛田家二少爷还是同学呢，虽然不同班。

13L土豆

卧槽，我错了龙神原谅我

14L卷心菜

果然大型魔幻主义……

楼主我刚刚问了问我爸，他小时候也在花村长大的，他说好像是个BE耶

15L洋葱

卧槽卧槽卧槽@玉米校友啊！我跟你同一届的！我跟岛田家二少爷同一个班的，以前做过哥们呢！我大学了以后经常想想就害怕，想自己他妈以前怎么这么年轻气盛跟一个黑帮小少爷做朋友，万一哪天被追杀了怎么办。

不过他人真的很nice啊完全跟黑帮没关系的感觉，每天跟我们鬼混。人特别池面就算了嘴还甜，身材还特好，喜欢他的妹子能站满一天台。至今还记得情人节我在走廊上每遇到一个叫住我的女生就兴奋一下然后从她们的口中听到的全是他的名字！

而且感觉他来学校也不是学习啊，有种被家族放生了的感觉，怎么说，离家出走的感觉。反正他对家里除了他哥都闭口不提，也没人敢问他。听他说他哥感觉他哥也就是一个正常哥哥，除了不上学这点比较特别。因为好久没回去了但有听说岛田组散了，也许因为两兄弟都比较普通谁也不想继承黑帮吧……

16L莴苣

让我尝试着串一下：

楼主看到的：北风神龙和南风神龙一起维持天界平衡与和谐，最后为了统治权发起争执，然后南风神龙击败了他的兄弟。

7L：岛田？他们不是已经安静很久了吗，我记得好像家主跑路内部分解了吧

叉烧小姐姐说的：神龙就附着在了岛田家族的血脉中导致他们每一代都要跟自己的同辈骨肉拔刀相向

12L：有一次大人们讨论晚上看到天空中有蓝色的龙出现

14L：好像是个BE耶

结论：北风神龙和南风神龙附着在岛田家的血脉中让故事一步步循环下去，就是这个故事的无限结尾，如果你们没说谎那么大型魔幻主义is true

17L莴苣

15L你打我脸真痛，不过你继续讲吧我想听这种小少爷

18L豆腐

卧槽15L羡慕了啊，这么炫酷的吗，跟小少爷做朋友是不是很累啊？

我去搜了搜岛田家二少爷看见叫岛田源氏啊，循着还找到了他的ins，真的一点也不低调，里面都是自拍，虽然没什么脸但能看得出来还蛮池的

19L西芹

什么，池面！地址拿来！

20L辣椒

什么叫“虽然没什么脸但能看得出来还蛮池的”……

21L豆腐

回复20L辣椒：你看看就知道了，他还是有一张露脸照的

你们要的地址：https:// instagram.com/shimadagenji

22L辣椒

好吧，你赢了。就是这个绿毛……呃，挺亮眼的

23L西芹

卧槽真的帅耶！我能理解洋葱的感受了，不过我更想看他哥哥的照片了

24L玉米

回复15L洋葱：这么巧！我现在也搬出去了，家里人也准备移走了，这里越来越冷清了。也许你认识我，我们家就是在游戏厅边上开了一家小杂货铺的。源氏是真的受欢迎呀，虽然一头绿毛，我们班上一半的女生都喜欢他，甚至还有几个男生……

关于你的推测，我直接说了吧，因为我一直家里蹲到25岁才出去闯荡，所以岛田组衰落的时候我还在花村。总之，源氏他好像因为一些家族的事不测了，那时候大家也不敢多嘴，总之大概就是这么个意思。不过岛田城里好像没有办丧事的动静，不像之前的大名去世的时候动静很大。

真的很可惜，虽然不是同一个班但是平时看到他也觉得是个很阳光开朗的人，都怪生错了地方啊……

25L莴苣

我的天哪……那么说死的就是弟弟了

能看到祭典却模糊得不知道他是否不测，还没有葬礼，怕是家族内部动的手脚

26L西芹

？！？！？！？？！？？？

我他妈的说不出话来？？？这谁忍心下得了手？？？

对了可是哥哥还在啊家族怎么就散了呢？？？

如果按故事来是哥哥干的啊这个？？？

27L秋葵

莴苣大大你真是捕风捉影啊，搞不好别人根本没死呢。自己主观臆断很有意思嘛

那个什么洋葱和玉米你们演，接着演，戏真多

28L苦瓜

27L有毛病吧？

话说弟弟染绿毛，真是有够叛逆的

顺便玉米太太洋葱太太別怂啊讲故事给我们听啊

29L洋葱 

什么情况？？？

怎么可能是他哥哥？？？

我听他说哥哥的时候看起来都加倍开心的呀，我以为他们是巨大黑恶势力压迫下两团小小的光明火烛这样的设定？？？

其他人倒很有可能啊感觉这类人最喜欢除掉的就是家里不顾事业的浪子，我靠怎么这样啊这么冷酷无情的，我现在心情好复杂啊毕竟也走过了这么一段时光……

30L豆腐

你们都不用搜索引擎的？

他哥哥叫半藏吧，最后一任家主，能搜到的，就是没照片

31L卷心菜

哥哥是最后一任家主就说明洋葱说的话不太对了吧，说好的不插手家族事物的普通兄弟呢

其实我老早就好奇了，盂兰盆节爸爸从来不带我们去他的老家，只知道花村这个地方，感觉很神秘

唉，没法再从我爸嘴里套话了，他要起疑了

32L大葱

看到双龙传说我兴冲冲地冲进来以为我最懂……

没想到楼主就把我知道的说完了而且是不是全论坛的花村人都在这了……

33L西兰花

上面把我笑死了，不过大概是事实，花村就没那么几个人

顺便源氏学长的一些事迹我至今能在社团内听到，例如能徒手爬墙出校门，上课睡觉被叫起来却对答如流……

34L西芹

是不是哥哥被迫当的家主啊！毕竟家里要一个继承人，哥哥比较温顺就跟傀儡一样被家族操控，弟弟比较有主观意识就逃了出来，没想到还是逃不过家族

想想就好虐，说不定真的是哥哥杀的，在那些长老的逼迫下

35L甘蓝

西芹你走错区了吧，黑道家族哪来这么多傻白甜

黑道家族哎老兄们，岛田组还那么有名，估计是哥哥用惯着弟弟这种方法让他变得软弱无能然后夺权，没想到弟弟发现了就被迫杀了他，这才是神龙故事好嘛

36L土豆

楼上不是我说，我觉得你这个更傻白甜一点

37L甘蓝

你知道他为什么不公布照片吗，因为怕凶到吓哭你。别老想着有什么俊美高冷长发黑帮老大，现实中都是大胡子黑印堂满脸煞气好嘛

他弟弟我看了，太没黑道气质

38L玉米

回复29L洋葱：我也觉得不像，但是别人家的事我们也不好乱猜测是吧……

39L胡萝卜

这位甘蓝兄，你太主观了吧。

怎么说呢，上面这些在花村上过学的人，可能都认识我爸，呃，就是游戏厅的老板……

源氏以前经常光顾这里啊，很多街机现在最高得分还留的是他的名字呢。

[图片][图片]

那时候我才小学三年级，每次他一来就跑去看他打游戏，因为他打得最好看。深刻记得我爸发现我没做功课又跑去看他玩游戏的时候骂我，然后源氏就说了句：让她看看嘛。当时我的小心脏直跳啊——

然后正题。我见过半藏，他那时候经常来游戏厅抓源氏，阴着一张脸，不过他长得挺好看的，个人模糊的印象大概和源氏五五开吧，而且真的长发高冷……也许俊美？不过他们气质不同就是了，半藏感觉很风雅。

虽说是来抓源氏但他一般都一眼不发站在后面看，就源氏一个人自言自语，一般两局后就起身走。看背影感觉他们关系挺好的，不过后来大概源氏成年了就不再来了。

最后说说源氏的下落这个事，当时花村传的是他被别的组要挟杀死了，但是很多认识源氏的店主们都觉得是内部斗争。

话说，我现在也是高中生，楼主我们组队可以一起实地探访一下，这本书我也看到过，我也蛮想知道的。

40L豆角

我感觉我是一个假静冈县人。

我连岛田都没听说过。

41L土豆

回复40L豆角：假还是你假，服 

42L莴苣

我来随便推测一下：

源氏跟兄长关系很好，但是兄长是演的

源氏早就吃定了他哥故作友好，最后反水的时候失手了

被神龙附体为了循环正常进行半藏的精神被控制了

这就是一种扭曲的爱你们不懂

43L秋葵

哟，又来

44L西芹

我只想指出源氏不想插手家族事物的事实摆在眼前，那么他对他哥的统治权根本不造成威胁呀！他哥何必呢？

45L洋葱

我信玉米。

我觉得既然都已经魔法了，大概3没跑了，不然自相残杀也不是那么好玩的

然后西芹你的问题也能解答

46L苦瓜

话说我提供一个信息……拆散岛田组的时候好像有人目睹了守望先锋的介入……

有新闻的，别问我为什么知道，因为那时候我是ow的粉丝（在这里会被人打吗……

47L豆腐

回复44L西芹：就是让你选4的意思啦:D

48L辣椒

回复46L苦瓜：你想说他们两个人中有人私通了守望先锋？或者两个都？woc想想可行耶，哥哥先坐定继承人不让其他势力渗透到岛田组，弟弟装作反抗去请求ow支援，先利用假死把自己纳进去，瓦解家族后再把哥哥带走。

49L甘蓝

不可能吧，守望先锋哪有过日本人

现实一定很黑暗才对

50L卷心菜

这些都只是一些臆测吧

话说……我们跑题越来越远了

51L土豆

这年头论坛歪楼多正常的事？帮你@楼主@胡萝卜

52L楼主

我来了！刚刚私信了胡萝卜小姐姐，发现是学姐，我们决定明天去寻找答案啦。当然，我说的是双龙传说的答案。

祝大家好梦！

53L西芹

看来我能安宁会儿了……

54L洋葱

你们今晚谁也别想睡！！！

给你们来个大实锤！刚刚我有点伤感就联系了一个高中朋友倾诉一下，总之我们聊着聊着就把高中生活聊了个遍，没少聊到源氏。

然后他告诉我有天我早早被我妈叫回去睡觉的时候，他们去酒吧呆了一夜！

这哥们怂不敢喝酒只喝可乐，但是源氏他醉了，朋友说他整整听源氏胡说了一个晚上！不过岛田家的事情他一件没说，说的都是他哥，其中还有一段表白的时候还哭了。

他说他当时竖着一身寒毛听完，一是震惊二是怕知道了这么多有人来追杀他，不过第二天源氏完全不知情，他也不敢泄密怕哪天就突然死去。刚我告诉他源氏失踪好久了才敢说。

我还在震惊中，信不信由你们吧……

55L豆腐

西芹你的嘴啊……卧槽我为什么要睡前习惯刷论坛呢…..

这一嘴骨科吃得我措手不及

56L苦瓜

回复48L辣椒：没错就是这样

顺便这个实锤是怎么回事？太魔幻？说说的话也能叫实锤嘛？

57L胡萝卜

唉，本来我都要闭眼的了

洋葱你说的事情我全信，刚刚没敢说，不过你开了个头的话……我撞见过他们在游戏厅边上的小巷里接吻

当时吓得我冰棍都掉了，脸一直到回家都是红的，幸好没人发现

58L辣椒

你们一个一个是怎么回事？？？

所以这兄弟俩是情侣？那还自相残杀？ntr？不至于吧

还有主题神龙传说都被忘了？这个就默认是真的了？

59L土豆

其他我不知道但是我知道如果他们分手关系就会很难搞......

60L豆腐

你们到底想干嘛？

所以就是说这对兄弟先相爱被家族里的长老知道了要求必须消失一个来解决这个问题？不要吧，又不是人人都是甘蓝

其实我们说了这么多别人到底是怎么样的根本无从知晓呀，说真的我不是花村人连静冈人也不是，到我看到这个帖子前对岛田家也差不多就只有一个名字的了解而已。从来都没想到过一个黑帮家族能有这码事，今天真是长见识了

大家先晚安吧

61L西兰花

我需要消化一下……源氏不会是和他哥私奔了吧

在这种家族搞背德感觉绝对不会有好下场

62L甘蓝

我怎么了就？本来现实就没这么美好行不行，我觉得多半是哥哥亲手解决的弟弟。至于新来的实锤，我们可以看作过去式，土豆不是说了吗兄弟分手贼尴尬。

大概就是所有的感情一起冲上头，又是个固执的人，马上就决定杀死弟弟了。

别老想着人情味，有些场合就是不适合有。

63L莴苣

一大早起来就看见这个……

怎么说呢，我的4就是这个意思，不过这也……

无论怎么说这种权力争夺离我们这些普通人都太远，没人能知道在其中的感受吧

都是羁绊。

64L大葱

我靠什么情况大清早看见这个感觉在看什么午夜肥皂剧……

哦哦哦我也要正经一下了我现在是知情人士了！

好吧我静冈人，但是不在花村附近，不过我姐姐在楼主你们学校当世界史老师，虽然刚入职。昨天晚上我问了她双龙传说，她说有在学校图书馆看过曾经隶属岛田家族一位武士的自传，好像里面有提起过。不过她说因为那本书相当无聊，内容她记不太清楚，最后两条龙好像都变成人了。可以去找一找。

我还跟姐姐乱聊了一下黑社会什么的，自然就聊到了那两位兄弟。姐姐说她的前辈在茶水间休息时有说到前几天岛田城被入侵了，但是具体不知道什么情况。

65L胡萝卜

世界史老师？！

我们学校好像只有一位女性世界史老师……呃，楼上，你姐姐是我班主任。她声音超好听的:3

我记得了！会去图书馆看一看的。

66L西芹

@胡萝卜萝卜小姐姐你是不是落了重点啊？

岛田城被入侵了，花村人都不知情吗？

67L玉米

回复66L西芹：哈哈，我们学校那边地流言传不出去啊，老师都是外边人，学生说的话又没人信

被入侵也不是第一次了吧，去年我刚好回家拿点东西，听居酒屋的伙计说店里刚熄灯，他正准备从后门走掉的时候一个黑影从街道上窜了过去，然后直上岛田家的大门里面就开始骚动。他给吓得一箱汽水瓶子全摔烂了，赶紧跑回家。

68L胡萝卜

哈哈，那个人后来辞职了。话说每年时间都一样呢，大家都觉得很可疑但没人赶去看。

69L茄子

我我我……我也要放大招了……

70L茄子

太凑巧了这个帖子，我也是花村人，各位老乡你们好，楼主好。

那个旧货屋大叔是我舅舅……我小时候经常在他店里玩来着，以前是书店来着。那个双龙传说的书后面有两页是我不懂事撕掉的，当时舅舅骂了我好久。那本书我看了一万遍，因为是舅舅店里唯一一本图片书字还少，我现在还记着呢！后面是南风神龙失去兄弟以后很寂寞，渐渐也没了胜利的喜悦，然后年复一年使人间变得混乱不堪。

再下面真的没了，不是我干的！我当时也觉得停在这太奇怪了，还给它画过后续呢……

71L西芹

所以岛田城就是这样随随便便的侵入的是吗！

而且这个人每年都来，就不能多设置一点打手？意思意思抵抗一下，故意放人进来的？

72L苦瓜

我就那么一觉醒来，天翻地覆啊！

所以说半藏杀了弟弟以后觉得寂寞？那就说明没有私奔弟弟也是真的死了吧，之前ow假说不成立了哭哭。

还有那个入侵者该不会就是半藏吧？毕竟我们默认南风神龙的经历就是他的经历，年复一年让岛田家变得混乱不堪。

73L甘蓝

这就很好玩了，感到寂寞

好吧，我承认你们骨科赢了，这故事也太甜了

关于入侵者搞不好是弟弟的鬼魂呢，勉勉强强是半魂体，每年这天要找到自己回家的路不然就会在人间彻底消失

74L豆腐

甘蓝你受什么打击了？说好的一路黑暗到底呢？

入侵者是哥哥吧，每年回去纪念弟弟，非常有理。毕竟他又不是神龙，不对，即使他是神龙也有情感啊？杀了一个跟自己羁绊这么深的人，肯定积着千思万绪说不出口啊。

所以我觉得这个故事肯定还有后续，现在坐等萝卜小姐姐和楼主的图书馆实锤

75L大葱

回复65L胡萝卜：这么巧？

其实我想说……他们的背景就是非法的呀

76L玉米

回复75L大葱：只能说一切都是命运，幸好没有落在我们头上而已

77L土豆

这个帖子已经到了这么厉害的地步吗

是时候改一波标题了：震惊！双龙传说难寻遗页，双龙兄弟互露本性，双龙之城邀人入侵，一切的一起源于这里！

78L卷心菜

楼上笑死我了23333333333

现在午饭时间应该结束了吧，楼主应该快回来了，来坐等

79L洋葱

哈哈哈土豆兄真逗，龙性什么的，嘿嘿

话说今天怎么了啊，帖子沉这么快

80L西兰花

是因为守望先锋要回归了吧，首页上全都是说这个帖子……我昨天发的一个关于波子汽水的帖子都给冲到天外了……

81L苦瓜

是的！我当年还粉他们来着呢，没少被人骂过（那时候都不支持嘛）

现在没有年轻的时候那么激动了但是听说有新鲜血液还是很激动呢，已经看到温斯顿老熟悉的猩猩脸了

82L辣椒

这楼是怎么跟守望先锋老扯上关系的……明明是个黑帮组织主题帖啊

83L楼主

楼主回来了——超多回复的啊！

和胡萝卜小姐姐去图书馆找到了书，现在正在筛选内容，大家耐心等待一会吧:D

回复70L茄子：这么巧！怪不得你舅舅不愿意跟我说。但是好像也不是一个完整结局？嘛，反正现在要揭秘了，等着我吧！

84L豆腐

你们没人在意@茄子 给他画的后续是什么吗？

我超想知道的啊！

85L茄子

回复84L豆腐

哈哈…就是弟弟龙抱抱哥哥龙，哥哥龙哭哭说对不起什么的，弟弟龙就拿草莓给哥哥龙吃……幼儿逻辑嘛，不存在的不存在的，要是生活都是这样就好了

86L 豆腐

超可爱的啊！哥哥龙弟弟龙！抱抱哭哭吃草莓！

87L胡萝卜

好了大伙，真相已出。

下面是我们找到的结尾，之前那段和@茄子说的一样，我们接着茄子的话进行：

龙神沉入悲伤和苦涩之中。

一个陌生人召唤龙神并问他，你为什么如此心烦意乱？

龙神回答他因为自己为了权力杀死了兄弟。他现在不在了，让我很失落。

陌生人说，解脱掉这份你强加在自己身上的痛苦吧，和我一样在人间行走，做一个凡人。

于是龙神降下凡尘，变成了凡人。他发现那个陌生人是他落入凡间的弟弟。现在兄弟团聚，他们要一起联手重建毁于他们的世界了。

88L莴苣

对这个结尾感到小小的震惊，居然是个团圆式结尾。

按大家说的岛田家族历来是道上的，也就是说从来没有任何一代真正做到了结局。

不过这一代兄弟两人都失踪了，看来是有望完成这个正义的结尾了。

可喜可贺。

89L大葱

所以说这个故事也没多大亮点？感觉很像美国人写的正义英雄故事……

希望他们彼此救赎自己吧

90L豆腐

这……这种操作

说回来，那么岛田家族真的是魔法家族了，每一代命运都被预言，被神龙包庇

这么说上面每一代都是虐恋……都是骨科……

恭喜源氏和半藏第一个走出无尽的循环，走入光明社会！

91L甘蓝

还凑合吧这结局，但是要直接折射还是漏洞太多

还真是把岛田家当上天了，进入社会就是下凡什么的

如果真的是传说中这样，这弟弟得多宽容

不过既然最后都释然了，也不能指责谁

92L楼主

楼主也来说一说。毕竟是废了好大劲找到的结尾。

命运总是这样神奇，开始发帖的时候完全没想到会跟黑社会挂钩（也没想到会有这么多花村人哈哈），谢谢你们呀！

听到你们的亲身经历，觉得每个人都是活生生有血肉的，有感情的。这对兄弟的羁绊我们永远也猜不着，就像这个帖子里大多数疑点都无法考实。别人内心的东西我们也听不见吧，哈哈。

默认他们有这么一个美好的结局吧，在旁观者的角度看，我觉得他们值得。

93L苦瓜

完结撒花！

借着ow重归这件事来说：任何人都是值得被救赎的，为他们自己的正义奋战！

Hail HE! Hail HE! Hail HE!

94L土豆

祝贺完结！

楼上你这么一说我倒觉得这俩可以加入守望先锋，毕竟那里面什么人都有，完全符合“重建毁于他们的世界”啊

95L西兰花

嗨呀完结啦！

作为少数知道双龙传说结尾的人自豪了！

顺便回楼上，我觉得他们也没怎么毁灭世界啊……黑帮那些生意跟我们老百姓都没关的，花村群众不也都活得好好的……

96L茄子

楼上啊，那是因为你没经历过大风大浪……

欢迎大家来我舅舅店里看书噢，其实花村的樱花是真的很漂亮，所以叫花村啊

97L洋葱

虽然这个传说不能代表什么事实，我还是祝福我的朋友一下吧。

没错，说到樱花还是岛田城里那几株长得最好啊

源氏说过他为他哥折的不少枝花呢……以前经常说天很干净，樱花很美什么的，那口气都不像他了

希望他活在自己的天空下吧

98L玉米

唉，这是说一段新的开始吧？

楼上说的，真想让一些时光停滞。

99L辣椒

真好啊，他们要一起联手重建毁于他们的世界了。

100L卷心菜

完结撒花！

话说，守望先锋刚刚公布的一个新特工，叫源氏啊？


End file.
